FFX2 Bloopers: What Could've Happened
by MarleneShadowheart
Summary: We are back, ladies and gentlemen, with more fumbles and mistakes than ever before! Call it, Part 2, or Return of the FFX bloopers.  I think you get the jest. ;


**Ah, yes. Final Fantasy X-2. The game in which there is no real storyline, the game that made your eyes and ears bleed, the game in which the best character of all never shows up, the game that made you play it ten times over just to get a "good ending," etc. **

**It's not that I didn't like it, I'm just sayin'.**

* * *

><p><em>Real Emotion...<em>

Back in Luca, the blitzball stadium was being prepared for a concert, performed by former High Summoner Yuna. Everyone was cheering like crazy as they lit up the stage.

Backstage, Rikku was trying to drag away a body of one of the guards so that nobody would see, and Paine had headed on forward.

Rikku clicked the walkie-talkie on her shoulder and started speaking into it. "Y.R.P., in position," she said. "It's show-time, girls."

Back on stage, everyone had started to cheer even louder than before. People on air-skateboard-scooter things were playing electric guitar.

Suddenly, the lights flashed onstage. Yuna stood their, her head down, dressed in her same Summoner's garb as usual.

_What can I do for you?_

Yuna ran forward, and started to twirl. As she spun, her clothes magically started to change. Her skirt shortened very high above her knees, along with an extra scarf thingy hanging off the waistline. Her shirt turned the same shade of blue, and had white frills down the collar, which was now down very low. The sleeves that started at her elbows were now blue as well, and were a bit closer to her skin than before, along with additional black string that criss-crossed up the rest of her arms. Her black boots had gotten longer, so that they went up to her knees, and her hair was now in a very long ponytail that reached almost to the floor. From up front though, it looked shorter and spikier.

_What can I do for you? _x3

_I can't hear you!_

_What can I do for you? _x3

A microphone flew out of nowhere and landed in her hand, and she started to sing.

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place_

_That's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I _

_Can never go back_

_But the things I've seen_

_In those hazy dreams..._

In the audience, Rikku was watching the performance using binoculars. "Hey!" shouted a goon on guard.

Rikku turned around, smiled, and sucker-punched him in the gut. Yowch.

_And though_

_I know_

_The world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give into it_

_Now I know_

_That forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out for me_

_You'll never be alone_

_What can I do for you?_ x3

_I can't hear you!_

_What can I do for you? _x4

_I can't hear you!_

_(Guitar solo)_

_And if I find_

_The real without the motion has surrounded_ me

_And I can't go on..._

In the middle of the crowd, Paine watched with some amusement.

"Hey you!" shouted a guard.

He ran up to go tackle her, but she kicked the weapon out of his hand, and then sent him flying towards the stage.

_What can I do for—_AAAAHHHH!

The guard smashed into her, knocking the microphone out of her hand and stopping the music.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Silence.

Silence.

Sile—CRASH!

_Introducing YRP…._

Paine flashed her sword outwards, then brought it inwards for a battle pose. Rikku spun her duel blades and went into her battle stance.

Yuna jumped up, did a backflip while shooting bullets with both her guns, and on her way back down, she accidentally sat on Paine.

"Ow!" Paine screeched.

"Sorry!" cried Yuna.

Rikku just laughed and laughed.

_Yuna's Nightmare…._

In Yuna's dream, she and Tidus were running from guards with guns. They were running as fast as they could, but no matter how far away they got, the guards were always right behind them.

Yuna was exhausted. As they were running, she tripped and fell from fatigue, but Tidus just picked her back up again, and they continued running.

As they were running, Tidus suddenly reached into his sock, and pulled out a bag of marbles. He quickly threw them behind him, hoping that the guards would trip on them.

The marbles scattered all over the floor, and made all the guards stumble, some of them even tripping and falling on their butts.

Tidus looked behind him and laughed. "Haha! You should have seen your faces—"

He tripped on a random tonberry standing in front of him. Ah, karma.

_Shuyin…._

The last thing Yuna remembered was falling down the large hole after Ixion exploded. When she awoke, she found herself in the Farplane, wearing her songstress dressphere.

She slowly got up, dazed and confused, and looked around. As she moved, pyreflies emitted from her clothes.

"What's happening?" she asked no one in particular. When she heard the sound of footsteps, she turned.

Out of the fog, came the man from the spheres they had found. The man that might or might not be _him_.

"I finally found you," he said, smiling.

Yuna's heart lightened. "Is that…really you?" she asked hopefully.

"It is me, Shuyin," said Shuyin. "I've waited so long, Lenne."

Yuna turned her back to him. She couldn't hide her disappointment. "But I'm not Lenne," she said sadly.

"Lenne," he said. "We disappeared together, but when I awoke, I was alone. I looked for you for so long. While I wandered, I realized something; Spira hasn't really changed at all. Everyone's still fighting over nothing, still dying like they used to. A thousand years have passed, and they can't leave their hatred behind. I'm through waiting; I'll fix it. This world continues to fail us, and what's worse, I've failed to protect you. Vegnagun will make that all go away. And we'll fade away, together. Help me do it, Lenne."

Lenne—I mean, Yuna, wasn't responding.

"Uh, Lenne?"

SNOOOOOOOOOORRREEEEE…

"Huh? Hey, Lenne?" Shuyin cried.

Yuna suddenly snapped forward. "Huh? What?" she asked, sleepy from his never-ending speech about death and fading and blahblahblah.

"Ugh," sighed Shuyin, rubbing his temples.

_1000 Words…._

At the Thunder Plains, Yuna was holding a concert in hopes of reuniting the Youth League with New Yevon.

On the hull of the airship, Yuna picked up her microphone and started to sing.

*BOOM* *CLAP*

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shed to me…_

*BOOM* *CLAP*

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily…_

*BOOM* *CLAP*

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left…_

*BOOM* *CLAP*

_But I was listening…_

*BOOM* *CLAP*

_You fight your battle far from me_

_Far too easily…_

*BOOM* *CLAP*

"_Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore…_

*BOOM* *CLAP*

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer…_

*BOOM* *CLAP*

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart…_

_(Climatic part coming up)…_

*BOOM* *CL-*

"OHFORCRYINGOUTLOUD!" Yuna screamed at the sky.

…*boomclap?*

"Gaaaaaaarrrrrrrrhhhhhhh!" she headed back inside the airship, leaving an awkward silence still hanging in the air.

_Ending…._

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were all crouching on the hull of their airship, as it was flying across the sky.

"Did we really have to leave like that?" shouted Rikku over the screeching of the wind. "Just think of the party we're missing!"

"I think we party enough, don't you?" joked Paine.

Rikku giggled. "Brother, higher!" shouted Yuna.

"Rodger!" shouted Brother. The ship suddenly began to move higher and higher upwards.

"Brother!" shouted Yuna. "Faster!"

"RODGER!" shouted Brother. He brought the speed up to maximum overdrive.

But it was going slightly too fast. So fast in fact, that it was hard to see with the wind slapping against your face.

"Brother, slow down!" shouted Yuna.

But Brother couldn't hear her correctly over the howling of the wind. "RODGER!" he shouted, and brought it even faster.

"Agh!" everyone screamed at the same time. Rikku and Paine had to hold onto each other to keep from falling off, it was going so fast.

Yuna shielded her face from the wind, and tried again. "BROTHER!" she shouted, "I SAID SLOW DOWN!"

"ROOOODEEEEEER!" he screamed. The ship sped up even more.

"GGGAAAAHH!" shouted Rikku. The wind picked up so much that she flew off the ship completely.

"RIKKU!" Yuna and Paine shouted.

From the inside lounge, Buddy and the Barkeeper were playing a game of cards, when they heard a weird noise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What the…?" they both turned towards the window, just in time to see Rikku fly by.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Buddy and the Barkeeper sat there for a moment, unsure if what they saw was really what they saw, but they shrugged and continued their game anyways. "Brother will take care of it," said Buddy.

_Secret Ending…._

From deep within the ocean, Tidus slept with his arms wrapped around his knees, just floating there.

Some pyreflies came down and circled around him, waking him up. He opened his eyes, stretched, and started swimming towards the surface.

When he surfaced, he looked around. It looked like he was in Besaid, from the looks of it.

He took a deep breath, brought his fingers to his lips, and blew a whistle. No response.

He sighed with happiness. He was finally home. He lay on his back on the water, breathing in the sweet air.

Finally, he got up, and started swimming towards the shore. As he got closer, he saw an airship flying in the distance.

He looked at it with curiosity, and then slowly started to realize that it was heading towards him. "Aaaahh!" he cried. It nearly crushed him as it landed just a few feet away, crashing into the water.

As it landed, the bottom opened up, where Yuna jumped out to greet him. Laughing with happiness, she ran towards him, as he opened his arms to her.

They embraced, standing there for a long time. "Are you real?" she asked, her face still pressed against his chest.

"I think so," said Tidus.

They extended their arms to get a better look at each other. "But how can I tell?" asked Yuna, afraid he was just an illusion.

Tidus shrugged. "Well," he said.

She punched him in the face, _hard_.

"Holy Owch!" Tidus screamed, holding his jaw.

Yuna giggled. "Yup, you're real all right," she said happily.

"I think you broke my jaw," Tidus said matter-of-factly.

Yuna just ran forward and hugged him again. Aw.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for not writing for a while; the internet is down on my usual computer, so I had to type this somewhere else. But here it is!<strong>

**Please R/R! Even though the story is done, it is nice to know that people care at least!**

**Tata!**


End file.
